1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus control method and a camera wherein the focus state with respect to an object to be photograghed is detected, and in accordance with the signal thus detected, the focus lens is moved to the in-focus position with respect to the object.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Cameras incorporating automatic focusing devices have become popular for use in daily life and recently the automatic focusing single-lens reflex camera, which offers high performance and high speed focusing operation has appeared. While, such a single-lens reflex camera has the advantage that different lenses can be used, when attempting to take a picture in a handheld fashion with a telephoto lens attached to the camera body, the object can easily become out of focus since the focus information which is detected by the focus detection device is likely to become uncertain due to movement of the operator's hand.
Moreover, in cameras having such a construction in which a focus operation is repeated several times before shutter release is completed, even if the object has once been brought into focus, the focus state can becom unstable due to the fluctuation of the focus information caused by movement of the operator's hands.